Guzmania hybrid.
xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Guzmania. A genus within the family bromeliaceae, hereinafter referred to by the, cultivar name xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a mutation discovered among a tissue culture derived group of Guzmania plant named xe2x80x98Wendyxe2x80x99. Guzmania comprise a genus of over 100 species of herbaceous evergreen perennials suitable for cultivation in home or under glass. Guzmania, native to tropical America, are predominantly epiphytic with a few terrestrial species.
The species vary in diameter from 7 to 8 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of glossy, smooth edged leaves. Floral bracts of Guzmania frequently have brillant colors and may last for many months. The range of flower colors for Guzmania is generally from the yellow through orange but may also include flame red and red purple. White or yellow, tubular, three-petalled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usually short lived. Guzmania may be advantageously grown as potted plants for greenhouse or home use.
Desirably the plants are shaded from direct sunlight during the spring to autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Guzmania leaves are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several ranks. Guzmania have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx.
Asexual propagation of Guzmania is frequently done through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation can also be from off-shoots which are detached from the mother plant, and may be grown in a appropriate soil or bark mixture. The new cultivar is a mutation discovered by the inventors, Luc Pieters and Caroline De Meyer, in Laarne, Belgium. The new cultivar was asexually propagated by off-shoots by the inventors in Laarne, Belgium.
The new variety has also been asexually reproduced by the inventors in Laarne, Belgium, by means of tissue culture. Continuous asexual propagation has demostrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Guzmania as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright yellow bracts, with contrasting green tips;
2. Dark green upperside leaf color RHS 147A to 137A; light green underside leaf color, RHS 146A to 138A;
3. Stiff, leathery leaf blade with a glossy surface;
4. 4-6 branch spikes, each containing approximately 10 flowers; and
5. Approximately 60 flowers or flower buds present.
xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99 can be readily distinguished from other Guzmania hybrids by its known to the inventors bract color. xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99 is similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Wendyxe2x80x99 (Unpatented) in all respects, except for the color of the leaves and the bracts of the inflorescence. Guzmania xe2x80x98Wendyxe2x80x99 is characterized by it dark red inflorescence. Compared to xe2x80x98Wendyxe2x80x99, the bracts of xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99 are bright yellow, with contrasting green tips.
xe2x80x98Solanoxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all available environmental conditions and the phenotype may vary with variations in environmental conditions such as temperature, light intensity, day length and humidity without however, any variance in genotype.